That's what girls do
by Animechickwitattitude
Summary: pan hates trunks but trunks can't keep her out of his mind ..... pan feels a change of heart or maybe not! marron and paris bashing review review review TP GB
1. Default Chapter

Pan sat on bra's bed starring out the window while her best friend threw pieces of what she called clothing but pan called tiny cloth out of her closet in a mad search for………

"Pan how can you not be worried we're going out clubbing tonight! You should be excited …… music, drinking, hot guys, dancing, hot guys, getting away from this place……. Did I mention hot guys?" bra squealed as she pounced onto in front of pan laughing as pan just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"yes you did mention hot guys about three times and what's so exciting……we go every Friday night!" pan grinned as bra frowned and returned to the closet.

"well tonight ….. well goten's coming and…. So yea….. we never hang out with the guys……." Bra mumbled as pan rolled off the bed laughing and clutching her stomach.

"what's so funny?" bra frowned placing a hand on her hip as she watched her out of control friend on the floor but before she could get a answer someone entered her room.

"will you two children please hurry up we have to go pick up marron and paris in a hour!" the male voice rang in pan's ears …. but the name he mentioned was almost as bad as his voice to her.

"marron! Who the fuck invited her!" pan stopped laughing and stood on her feet glaring at the lavender headed as she called jerk-asshole-player-man-whore but that's what she called him when she was in a good mood.

"me and goten did and if you've got a fuckin problem with that then don't come it's not like we want you with us….. and like hell anyone will dance with you!" trunks laughed as pan walked up to him.

"any guy would be happy to dance with me and I am coming! O and yea I got a problem with those sluts coming!" pan snapped as she glared up at him.

"marron's no slut bitch so shut the fuck up!" trunks growled as the young ebony haired woman glared back at him.

"BITE ME!" pan shouted.

"I don't know why I even bother with you …… I'm out of here so be ready by 10:00 or we leave with out you two little brats!" trunks sneered as he left the room pan yelling after him down the hall.

"LITTLE BRATS MY ASS WE'RE ONLY THREE YEARS YOUNGER THEN YOU BOXER BOY!"

"pan calm down we have to get ready!... here go try this on!" bra urged as pan grabbed the clothing and stamped off to the bathroom.

'_stupid asshole! Who does he think he is! I hate him…. Him and his lavender hair…. EGO……… muscular body……ARAGENTS………hotness……WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP! What am I talking about……… I mean thinking he's a jerk! A hot funking jerk! HOT where did that coming from! God he's he's brainwashing me!_' pan shook her head as she reached down and undressed but another voice echoed in her mind.

' _o to bad does little tough panny wanny have a little crush on trunks?... NO!... I THINK SHE DOESSSS!... no! the same guy that every girl melts in front of him except for little panny but have you changed and grown feelings for the young arrogant hot saiyan prince?'_

pan shook her head and opened her eyes and began to dress in what bra gave her and then left the bathroom for torture from bra with hair and make- up

farther down the hall was trunks and goten getting ready in trunks' room.

"bro remind me why we're taking marron and paris?" goten groaned as he attempted at his hair.

"well they like us don't they….?" Trunks began but goten finished.

"your mom made you?"

"yea…."

While trunks grabbed a shirt and began to button it up the image of a in his eyes very hot girl came to mind…. But of course she was off limits…

That was it pan son….. to him this eighteen year old hot chick was beautiful, her short and raging temper was sexy along with her body… the way she tried to anger him and fight with him…. Her thirst for a fight and adventure…. The little tomboy he grew up with……. It all turned him on but why did they always argue and hate each other was a question no one could help but ask but trunks found it every time he thought about the girl he'd realize she hates him…..

'_but it can't stop a guy from trying!'_trunks smirked to himself.

'_you better be ready pan son……'_


	2. pan hates marron surprise surprise

Pan walked to bra's mirror and looked herself over in the full length.

"Do I have a choice……….." pan asked as she turned around many times and bra grinned ear to ear shaking her head no.

pan smiled to herself as she didn't mind what bra had done to her pan was wearing a short black leather with a small chain on the side with a red sparkling tight T-shirt that had a black star on it, she had knee high black lace up boots, her long elbow length black hair was left down with a few waves, she had clear lip gloss and black eyeliner with a light amount of red eye shadow.

She also wore some black bracelets that dangled on her small wrists.

Bra came up behind her and continued to grin…

"Hey sexy no guy's going to keep his eyes off you! Not even my brother!" pan frowned but surprisingly felt a blush burned on her cheeks but it was hidden while bra moved her aside to admire herself in her short black dress that had pink sparkles on it.

Pan sat on the bed and nervously played around with the chain on her skirt.

' _dende why am I so damn scared it's just a club………or is it the people we're going with……person? NO I hate the bastered!'_ pan let out a growl but soon both her and bra jumped in fright as their names we're screamed from downstairs.

Pan and bra slowly walked out of the room and both walked down the stairs and what both saw nearly mad them trip over their feet.

The guy stood in the living room waiting impatiently for the two of them…. Pan felt herself blush as her eyes met with trunks who was smirking wildly as she tried to keep her trade mark scowl.

Pan watched as trunks looked her up and down trying to take her all in she also watched as if in slowmo he licked his lips and smirked approvingly.

Pan frowned at this as she still admired him in his baggy dark blue faded jeans and his black button up that was nice enough to show his muscles.

They both continued down the stairs and reached the living room.

Trunks shook his head and tore his eyes away from pan and calmly reached for the door.

"come on lets go…" trunks said as they all walked outside pan walked a few paces in front of pan as goten and bra were in their own little world.

Trunks continued to stare at pan and registered her beauty as he watched her hips as she walked.

Pan stopped feeling the weight of trunks' eyes on her… but they left as he walked past her smirking as he tilted his head her way while any normal person couldn't tell if her face was red from embarrassment or anger.

Soon all four stood in front of the capsule corp. cars.

"sooooo maybe we should take two…. You know faster one to pick up paris and one to pick up marron…" goten reasoned as he smiled grabbing a set of keys from trunks and hopping into a silver BMW while bra crawled in after and they began to drive away.

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT ME!" pan shouted after them as she stomped her foot.

A shocking shiver raced up pan's spine as a arm snaked around her waist and trunks' soothing voice breathed on her ear.

"you're with me…" he let her go and walked around to the other side of the car that was closest to them a sleek black jaguar.

Pan marched over to the passenger's side and opened the door and then slammed it.

Slightly liking and missing the warm feeling of trunks' arm around a fake anger trying to hide her feelings seeped through.

"don't ever touch me again!" she growled as she looked out her window as trunks just sighed and shook his head as they drove down the road.

Trunks felt himself become overly confused… the young hot saiyan prince and president of capsule corp. so used to girls swooning at his feet and throwing themselves at him….. but then again pan isn't like most girls.

Pan starred out her window the whole way to marron's apartment trunks taking side glances at her every once in a while.

once they arrived marron came running out of the apartment waving her hands in the air and squealing at the sight of trunks.

pan rolled her eys and sank lower in her seat while marron began to giggle as she reached pan's door and opened it but at the sight of a scowling pan marron stopped giggling and began to frown.

"what are you doing here?" marron asked as she looked from pan to trunks but her gaze returned to pan throwing her nose up in discust marron began to stomp her foot on the ground.

"trunks you said nothing about babysitting this... this little ... thing..." marron sniffed attepting at pouting trying to make things go her way.

" listen you retard first of all i'm the same fuckin age as you, second i'm only here for the ride not for mr ricy rich so you got nothin to worry about, thirdly..." pan looked marron up and down who was wearing a tight leather bright shocking pink mini mini skirt with a tight black short rap around what looked to pan like a bra with pink make-up piled on.

"you can sit your trashy little ass in the back seat couse for you i ain't movin!" pan stated slamming her door in marrons face thenturning around so she faced the front and crossed her arms over her chest while marrons heels were heard loudly making their way into the back while the back door slammed shut.

trunks smirked to himself due to pan while they drove the rest of the way to the club.

**please review ppl i want to know if you like the fic! so far... hehehehehehehe o yea...**

**WARNING: LEMON WILL BE IN CHAPTER FOUR.**


	3. caught up

**Ill try my best wit the grammar and all and the capitals kk! And I think im a fast updater b/c I have it all planed out! Hehehehehehehe! Enjoy!**

The car pulled up to the flashing lit club, pan's mouth nearly dropped as she watched all the people dancing outside in line.

'_It's not usually this packed!'_ Pan thought now excited.

Trunks smirked as he watched pan gawk at all the people….. She was so beautiful him and he loved her spunkiness.

"Come on trunks can you drive any slower….. God my dad drives faster then you and he's worried about hitting old ladies crossing the street!" Pan huffed as she fell back into her seat impatiently wanting to leave the "losers" behind and get partying.

'_She always was a wild one…… PERFECT again got a love her attitude even her temper is hot……'_ Trunks shook his head as he pulled into the back of the club so they could enter a special door just for VIP's.

Once they parked pan jumped out of the car and ran over to a waiting bra.

Trunks watched from the distance as he locked the car, the two girls linking arms and rushing into the club laughing.

Trunks watched as if it were slow motion Pan slowly turned her head at the exact moment Trunks did and they froze in eye contact pan then as quickly as it happened shook her head flicking her hair and began laughing with bra as Goten yelled for them to wait up.

Trunks frowned.

'_Why does she act like this?'_

He became angry but snapped back to reality due to someone grabbing at his arm.

"Hey baby!" Marron chirped as she leaned her head on his shoulder giving trunks an evil idea.

'_I get it hard to get eh pan well two can roll at that game!'_

"Come on baby lets go inside and dance!" trunks tried to sound happy and sexy which worked but the way he was acting to this whore really made him feel sick.

Marron didn't seem to notice the fakeness because she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Trunks and marron walked into the club to see people sweating it up on the dance floor, trunks scanned the area until he spotted the table the rest of the group was sitting at.

Trunks watched as goten grabbed bras hand and twirled her onto the dance floor and then bowed causing his little sister to laugh as they both began to dance.

Trunks' eyes returned to the travel as he walked closer to see pan and some other **guy **

Sitting with her! And talking! Laughing to!

Trunks pulled marron along until they reached the table and sat down both across from pan and the new guy.

Pan shot trunks a dirty look who just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Trunks glared as the guy smiled and whispered something in her ear causing her to smirk and get up fallowing him to the dance floor.

Trunks watched for a few minutes and watched as the guy placed his hands on her ass and they began to grind …… and of what trunks could tell pan was …. Well not innocent panny!

Trunks glared at the two while when the guy buried his face in her neck as the danced pan moved her hands up his back and smirked towards trunks causing jealousy.

Trunks glared at her and then grabbed marron by the arm and pulled her onto the dance floor.

The music stopped and changed while pan and the guy danced to the fast song close to trunks and marron.

Trunks faced pans direction and pan faced him their partners just thought about how lucky they were.

I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my bread for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life   
I hear love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise

Trunks watched as pan and her "guy friend" began to dance a little dirty pan began rolling her body on his leg as he pulled her closer to him.

Trunks pulled marron closer to him and began roaming her body as she danced well like pan but to trunks pan was way better, trunks and pan made eye contact and it was a all out war! pan dipped herself down rubbing against the guy making anger and jealousy run through his body.

Trunks smirked to pan as he turned down to marron and tipped her face upwards and slowly placed is lips on her but marron made it more passionate.

I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up   
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up

Pan watched with pure hate not caring if it showed as she watched the two part and trunks smirked in her direction.

Pan took a deep breath and placed her one arm that was hanging down around the guys neck and practically jumped on him ramming her lips onto his…. But he sure didn't complain but hungrily kissed back while walking backwards away from the dance floor.

I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

Let me go baby   
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but

Trunks' eyes widened as he watched the to stagger towards a booth lips still locked.

Trunks' eye burned with hate as he pulled marron back towards the table.

"drinks I'll get them!" trunks said as he dashed off towards pan while marron flirted with the guy at the other table.

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted

trunks moved through the crowds until he came upon the booth the two walked into.

Trunks her a loud slap noise come from within and he pulled the curtains back to see pan pulling her shirt down and the guy cowering in the corner.

"oh you big fuck ass baby I didn't hurt you that bad…..it'll teach you ! don't try to rape me!" pan snapped as she was about to walk out but smashed into a what felt like a brick wall and staggered back.

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it   
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

Pan's eyes shot open as she glared trunks down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" pan shouted placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side annoyed.

"saving your scrawny ass if you don't mind!" he growled as pan walked past him.

"I didn't and don't need your help!" she snapped.

"oh come on you were all over that guy! And him on you! Don't say he didn't even try anything ! you could at least thank me for thinking of you!" trunks shouted nether relicing they were outside now.

And I think I like it baby   
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my

Pan spun around to trunk s who was behind her and grabbed his shirt in both hands below his caller in a threatening manner.

"Listen I don't need you to baby sit me trunks so leave me alone!" Pan growled.

Trunks watched as different feeling flashed in her eyes, trunks felt himself heat up at her growl and the way her hair fell across her face in frustration.

This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga

Trunks looked deep into the angry girls eyes trying hard to control himself as they stood there.

My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
I'm so  
Caught up   
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up   
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
I'm so  
Caught up

"WHAT'S WRONG TRUNKS! HUH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A JERK AND YOU HATE ME BUT YOU WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! HUH WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM!" pan screamed.

Trunks grabbed pan's arms and threw her against the clubs brick wall and pinned her with his body holding her arms above her head as her eyes grew wide trunks smashed his mouth against her and I ton of emotions came crashing down on her but she couldn't fight it anymore.

I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm   
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

Pan closed her eyes and heatedly moved her mouth with his and soon slipped her tongue into his mouth causing him to smirk into the kiss and do the same.

Their tongues were at battle as trunks let go of her arms and his arms slipped down to her waist as she buckled up against him moaning into the kiss and making him moan also as she began to rub up against him rapping her legs around his waist and pushing against him.

Trunks slipped his hands down to her ass and pushed her closer to him and soon broke the kiss pushing her back against the wall and kissed her neck.

Pan rolled her head back and bit her bottom lip while running her hands through his short hair.

Trunks kissed back up to her lips but instead of kissing her he looked her straight in the eye.

"you're my problem pan…I can't help but worry…..and I don't hate you hate me!" trunks whispered as pan began to laugh.

"after that do you really think I hate you!" she smiled as she pulled him closer for another breath taking kiss not holding back she crushed her lips onto him and plunged her tongue in his mouth and battled with his again.

Pan removed her hands from his hair and slipped them down his chest slowly causing him to shiver as she played with the rim of his pants and slipped her hands down making him pull back and her to stop.

"hey what do you think you're doing!" trunks smirked.

"lets go! Out of here ! nowwww!" pan smirked wildly and dropped down from him and grabbed his hand pulling towards the car.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo do you like! Do u want moooooooooooooore! Betcha dooooooooooo tell me and ill give u more! Cruel aren't I ! muhahahahahahahah!**


	4. let me show you the way

**OMG its been so fuckin long! Whoa….. but im back wit updates and lots o new fics! Kk but lots o chaps and my stories will be song fics bc I love making up stories that fit so right wit a song! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP! IF U LOVE ME! Lol sry im hyper like normal bc I cant believe im back and I got accepted into a writing skool! And it's not for fanfics im so much better wit my own stories!**

Chapter like what 4? Sry… bout that… ummm redo…

CHAPTER 4 let me show the way.

Pan clutched his hand in hers as she pulled him over to the car in the dark.

Pan let go when she went to open the passengers side and he to the drivers.

Pan slammed the door behind her and grabbed trunks' arm pulling him into a deep kiss before he could even close the door.

Trunks reached behind him closing the door then snaking his arms around pans petit waist pulling her onto his lap.

Pan tangled her delicate fingers in his hair moaning into his mouth.

She pushed herself closer to him but he kept moving her back making her break away from him.

"Okay bud this isn't working' the steering wheel is digging into my back!" Pan huffed moving herself back into the passengers seat folding her arms over her chest glaring.

"Yeah I kinda liked it better when we were against the wall…. What it's true! HEY! no hitting! Stop it!... PAN! Pinching hurts to! What do you want from me!" trunks cried making pan roll her eyes.

"Can you please just drive us back to your house!" Pan frowned as trunks opened the car door and stepped out.

"Get out babe because I can do one better then driving…" trunks smirked as pan got out of the car and walked towards him.

Trunks grabbed pan and pulled her tight to him before turning saiyan and shooting out into the dark night sky.

"Trunks you moron! There are people outside watching!" Pan shouted as trunks laughed.

"Come on they're drunk I bet you anything the just think we're like aliens or something…." Trunks smiled meekly as pan hit him over the head as they flew.

"we are aliens dumbass!"

Pan fell silent and snuggled closer to trunks as the cold night air blew against them.

Pan looked up as trunks starred ahead his beautiful green orbs pierced the dark along with the gold hair.

Pan faintly blushed as trunks looked down at her confused.

"what?"

"Nothing…" Pan mumbled going beet red.

Trunks smiled sweetly and brushed a strand of her midnight hair out of her face as they continued to fly through the night….

That's when pan realized there was a lot more then lust between them…. But was it going to last.

_(Chorus)  
Let me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily  
_

Pan closed her eyes and let the night air fill her face burning as the cold air brushed against her warn and heated face… tonight was the night._  
_

_(Verse 1)  
The way of your touch is always heavenly  
And I love the way that you are lovin' me  
You wrapped me up in the colour of your love  
You must be an angel high from above in the game of the heart  
You know I know that you are mine  
_

Trunks flew straight at the large CC building and touched down on his bed room balcony.

_  
(Chorus)  
Let me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily_

(Verse 2)  
Are you gonna be there when I need someone  
And will I be always just the only one  
I don't wanna have just another heartbreak  
So tell me is your love true or a fake in the game of the heart  
You know I know that you are mine  


Trunks kicked open the door as pan covered his mouth with hers leaning on him so he staggered over to the bed._  
(Chorus)  
Let me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily  
_

Trunks pushed pan onto the bed and gently leaned into her and removed the red shirt but something inside of him triggered him to stop.

'It just… feels weird….. not wrong but not right either……' he thought as his hands slowly folded away from her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Pan frowned sitting up concerned as trunks just starred confused at her.

"I…. ah…. I can't do this…." Trunks whispered.

"Trunks how many girls have you fucked before!" Pan laughed but her smile crept away as trunks was still confused.

" I just don't think we should do this….. because…. I….don't want to….not with you at all…" He sighed and turned away and walked over to his door.

"Come on I'll take you home…"

"What… but I love you and you love me why can't you trunks if it's because think I'm to young I'm not I've been waiting for this my whole life trunks I'm crazy about you I love you! What we did for like the past hour we made out and said are love and now you're doing a whole 180 on me what the fucking are you playing at …. Trunks please why… what's wrong I don't understand!" Pan moaned tears spilling down her cheeks.

_  
One kiss  
One love  
One word  
One mouth with nothin' more  
One life  
One dream  
Gonna save it save it for me  
_

"What do you jot understand Pan! I don't love you okay I never did happy I wanted in your pants! NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ADVANTIGE OF YOU!" trunks growled as he walked over pan and pulled her out of the room slamming the door in her face.

'… It can't be true after all that happened… he has to be lying…. After what happened……he can't… he didn't…. I love him….'

Pan thought as she slid down the door tangling her hands in her hair and letting her tears fall down her face making her make up run and look like someone rapped her. (sry but that's what I imagined!)

_  
(Chorus)  
Let me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily_

(Show you the way)  
Show you the way  
Game that we play  
Everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily

Let me show you the way…. just …. Maybe not today ….

Trunks sighed closing his eyes as he listened to pan's cries until finally he heard her get up and run down the stairs.

Trunks made his way over to his window and watched as she blasted up into the air and flew into the darkness her ki rising and rising… that was it he watched as the love of his life left his life…. To bad he didn't know for how long…

'But I don't love her…..' he thought as he just blankly starred out into the dark night sky.

**Well it was raw at the beginning but I think I got my touché back by the end!**

**So what's going through trunks' head…. No wait more like what's going through pan's head! I'm welcome to ideas you want for the story like what should happen but no flames…HAHAHAHA U ALL THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE A LEMON BUT I FOOLED YOU! Ummm actually I 4got I said there would be a lemon but trust me these things cant be rushed u other writers should know that! LOL IM SRY! L8r!**


End file.
